The Demon's Lake
by Mystik Genie
Summary: After a failed marriage and a life full of guilt Sasuke retreats to a country house, stories of death and a cursed demon haunting the lake there. Little does he know how true these stories are, and how he will soon become part of it. SasuNaru


This came to me last night, hope you enjoy, please reveiw it.

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: Charracter death, SasuNaru

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the rain through the window out at the lake, he had just bought a secluded house in the country, he needed to get away from life and what he'd left behind, what he was trying to leave behind. A few weeks away and he should be able to get back into the rhythm of work and his life, back to how it was before all this crap happened, before his failed marriage and his crap from work. He hadn't loved his wife, never had, and one day she'd just gotten sick of the pretence and the lies, and declared them over. He felt relived, but at the same time felt guilty, and that guilt had been eating away at him for the past few months, that's why he'd come here. It was simple, no-one lived here and no-one else had an interest in it. He just liked it because it was secluded, and it had a lake; he decided he might go swimming, if it wasn't so cold and raining all the time.

Sasuke was drawn from his thoughts by a loud knocking on the door, he frowned and walked to the door, he was certain no-one lived around for miles, so anyone wondering around couldn't be all that trustworthy. He looked though the window to see a blonde boy huddled to the door, a pale blue yukata clinging to his skin. Sasuke frowned winter was hardly over yet, what was he doing wearing that? The boy sneezed, so Sasuke felt he best let him in, after all there wasn't anyone else for miles, and he didn't want anyone to die while he was here.

As soon as the opened the door, the boy raised his head, his blonde bangs stuck to his face, almost hiding his bright blue eyes that locked with Sasuke's own dark eyes.

"Hello" the figure bowed "can I come in, please"

Sasuke nodded and let the boy into his house, shutting the door behind him, the boy looked around the room, a faint smile on his face.

"Follow me" the boy nodded and shivered slightly. Sasuke wondered what he was doing out this late in the rain, miles away from anywhere. He led the boy into the bathroom handing him a large fluffy towel, "dry yourself off; I'll bring you some clothes you can change into." The boy smiled at him and whispered a small "thank you", causing something to stir within Sasuke, but he ignored it, giving his usual 'hn' as he left the boy alone.

Moments later he knocked on the door before opening it a little and placing clothes for the boy on the floor "They may be a little big, but I hope they'll do"

The boy didn't reply but Sasuke saw the clothes being picked up, "I'll be downstairs" he continued downstairs to the lounge, wondering why the hell he'd let a random stranger into his house, no questions asked, and he'd just given him some of his clothes. He sat himself down in the chair at his desk, lazily opening his laptop and going though files, sure he was supposed the be on holiday, but he could do work while he was here.

A while later Sasuke heard soft footsteps, only turning when he heard the door close, silently laughing at the sight before him. The blonde was dressed in a pair of Sasuke's jeans and a shirt which was too long for him, the sleeves dangled over his hands.

"Hey thanks for the clothes, I'm Naruto."

Sasuke smiled and motioned for Naruto to sit down, it seemed he was more confident once he got dry "Sasuke"

Naruto smiled and walked closer to him, but instead of sitting on the sofa he decided to perch himself on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke stared curiously at him, only now noticing that this boy Naruto had three whisker like marks on each cheek, he was also quite attractive once he got dried up.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I was afraid that if I stay out any longer I would have been washed out into the lake."

The boy had been so wet that he'd looked as if he'd actually come from the lake "no problem" but for the life of him Sasuke didn't know why he'd been a decent human and let the boy in, in the first place. But this boy seemed nice, although he'd probably turn out to be irritating, though everyone was irritating to him.

"What are you doing up here Sasuke?"

"On holiday, just taking a little break before I go back to life"

Naruto laughed softly "'get back to life?' So you chose here?"

"Why is that weird?"

Naruto's smile faulted "No-ones lived here for 50 years, I was kind of surprised to see the lights on, want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why no-ones lived here for 50 years"

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "No, I don't have time for this" he was right, this boy was irritating.

He pouted "You're no fun" a smile suddenly burst on his face "But I'll tell you anyway. No-one dares to live here because everyone that does" he paused dramatically a smile upon his face "dies!"

Naruto looked pleased with himself, swinging his legs to and fro, from the desk he sat on, yet Sasuke remained emotionless "hn"

"You don't say much do you?"

"I already knew what you told me, it's no surprise that you're telling me of the murders and suicides, it's all superstition."

"But do you want to know why, and how they all died"

"Not really, I don't believe in superstition"

Naruto shook his head "Nah-ah, you should, besides this is like supa-stition, it's a whole level up from superstition"

"hn"

"But did you know that each person that died here, their body was found in the lake? Drawn in by the demon fox boy that dwells there, he steals the souls of men"

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle "So this demon fox boy? Why exactly does he do this?"

Naruto's eyes lit up "Legend has it, that centuries ago, a young boy lived here, in this very house with his mother and father. They were content and lived in peace with the village nearby, but then strange things started happening, a curse was upon the village and so the young boy was blamed for this. The village had decided that this boy was in league with the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi, believing that he had charmed the demon with his beauty so he could destroy the village. This was all wrong of course, yet the villagers led a mob to this house where they demanded to have the boy so they could kill him, convinced that only his death would lift the curse. But his parents would not hand him over; they stormed the house and grabbed the boy and his mother. Eventually even the boy's father turned against him"

Naruto's eyes grew sad, not even noticing that Sasuke was listening intensely to his story, of which he would have been extremely pleased. "Only his mother stood up for him, trying to protect her son, but she was killed, and he soon joined her. They tied him up and drowned him in the lake, laughing as they watched him struggle for air, cursing the men in his village and crying for his mother. And so he died and the villagers left, leaving the boy's father alone in his empty house, crying for his lost wife and the child he deserted. But the story doesn't end there."

Naruto's eyes seemed to light up again, now gleaming with something Sasuke hadn't seen before. "The demon Kyuubi took pity on the boy, and gave him the power to seek revenge on the village, on the men who had done this to him. The boy killed his father first, drawing him to the lake before pulling him into the depths so he could drown just as he had. Then men from the village also disappeared, only to be found by girls who had gone to the lake to bathe. From then on this land was cursed; no man could come here without dying, so for years no-one came. But then as people grew curious and basically stupid, they decided to test this curse, and they all died too. Some people believe that people came here to commit suicide, or that they were murdered by a drifter who had made his home by the lake. But the real reason, the truth; is that they were all killed by the cursed boy in league with the demon, he will steal your heart and devour your soul, and you will die like the rest of them."

Sasuke smiled "That's a great story, you could turn in into a book or something, and I'm sure little kids would like that, all that fairytale mythology stuff"

"But not you?"

Sasuke shook his head and stretched out his arms "Nope, not me, I grew out of fairytales when I was a kid, you should too"

Naruto pouted "I'll have you know I'm not a child, I'm older than you think." he smirked "Older than you could even imagine."

"Of course you are, how old are you 15? If you mean that you look young for your age you still can't be older than 17"

A soft smile graced Naruto's face "You're right, I'm 17, but you're wrong about the 'fairytale' it's a real legend and you will fall prey to the cursed boy. He will lure you into a false security then steal your heart and your soul, leading you to death."

"Why me? Because I'm a man? You said only men were killed"

"Yes only men are killed, as his mother was the only one who protected him, therefore he could never bring himself to harm a woman, but he doesn't kill all men, he won't kill innocent men, only those who should be punished, those full of sin, hatred or guilt." Naruto paused and stared into Sasuke's eyes, and unusual fire danced behind Naruto's eyes.

"Like the guilt you feel for your ex-wife, playing her all these years, deceiving and using her" Sasuke's eyes widened, how the hell did this boy know so much about him? "I understand how you feel, I don't blame you for not loving her, after all you weren't made to love her"

Naruto slide closer to Sasuke, moving the laptop out of the way as he leant over the wide eyed man sat in the chair "or any woman for that matter, I understand completely"

Naruto leant down over Sasuke, his hands cupping the dark haired man's face bringing their lips together.

"What are you-" but his words were cut off as Naruto's lips pressed against his, fierce passion fuelling the kiss. Naruto slid off the desk and onto Sasuke's lap, arms wove around his waist pulling their bodies closer to each other.

Hands pulled at fabric and skin, desperate to bring their bodies close as possible. Sasuke soon took control of the situation, dominating the kiss and teasing Naruto with his tongue. Passion grew within their eyes as they got lost in the moment, unwilling and unable to stop what they begun. Searching for release in each other as skin met with skin, and desire merged with desire. Sasuke delighted in every moan Naruto made, eager to hear more from this beautiful blonde, to merge completely with him.

One final kiss and they broke apart, the lust lidded eyes seeking each other out, suddenly Naruto's eyes smiled wickedly as they changed from their beautiful blue to a blood filled red. His grin filled his face and he stood from the desk and out of Sasuke's embrace, the damage had already been done, even from the first kiss.

"Sasuke, come with me"

Sasuke numbly followed, his clothes loosely attached to his body, not caring what he was doing or where he was going. Following Naruto out of the room and through the door into the dark outside. Even when the cold wind and rain hitting his face and drenching his clothes neither stirred or reacted, blindly following Naruto they continued to the lake.

Laughing Naruto danced on the water, encouraging Sasuke to join him and follow where he did. Naruto began to walk to the centre of the lake, his feet seemingly not touching the water beneath him reaching out for Sasuke as he did so. Sasuke's empty shell of a body followed believing that he too could walk on the water, but neither knowing nor caring that he couldn't. The water swirled around him the deeper he went; bitter cold, chilling his bones and freezing his blood, but he felt nothing, all that mattered was getting to Naruto, to hold the beautiful blonde. His head soon went under and his body began to float, unable to keep walking in the water. Naruto laughed and reached down, pulling Sasuke's shell of a body out of the water, so they walked hand in hand, finally reaching the centre of the lake. Naruto laughed once more glancing back at the house, his house; the lights still on and the door wide open, no doubt not to be discovered for a long time. No doubt his newest victim wouldn't be found for a long time, it wasn't as if he hadn't warned him.

They stood facing each other on the centre of the lake, their hands clasps together, Naruto smiled sadly and gave Sasuke one last kiss, in an instance Sasuke's eyes began to focus and fill with panic. His eyes full of questions and fear, griping onto Naruto for dear life, Naruto released one of his hands and gently caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"I may not like doing this sometimes, but it's what I do"

Sasuke dumbly nodded, understanding what had happened, accepting his fate.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto nodded sadly "Me too"

Their lips met in a final embrace, their arms wove around each other bodies as they sank into the water below. Down into the murky depths they sank, the water chilling all of his senses, Sasuke opened his eyes one last time before they shut; he saw Naruto, his eyes back to their beautiful blue. They looked sad, but Sasuke didn't know whether he was crying or whether it was just the water, but he held the boy close to him, gripping onto him. He smiled, and let himself go, allowing death to overcome him, just like all the others before him.

Naruto held on tight, as he commanded the water to pull them down to the bottom, feeling the body become cold and relaxed in his arms, knowing that the man had died, just like the others before him.

He really didn't like to do this sometimes, but it was after all, who he was.


End file.
